falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Mexico
Mexico was a pre-war country located in North America. It was the southern neighbor of the United States of America and was north of the Central American countries and the South American Federation. In 2051, the country was invaded by the United States and was turned into a puppet state until the Great War of 2077. History Early History Mexico surprisingly did change during the Divergence economically speaking, unlike our unvierse's Mexico. During the late 1940s and 1950s, the Mexican Miracle continued to help grow the economy to substantially, helping some of Mexico's citizens to form a bigger middle class. The Institutional Revolutionary Party (PRI) continued to rule in Mexico has the main party in Mexico, a party that had been ruling Mexico since the 1930s, even after the Divergence occured. The party controlled the country through foreign companies intervention and the nationalized oil industry. The complete control of the PRI dissatisfied some of Mexico's lower classes, which received little to nothing from the economic growth. While the major Mexican cities and upper classes continued to grow wealthy, the lower classes were left in their current condition. This dissatisfaction allowed the Labor Party of Mexico to gain more power politically, with promises of money and food to the poor population who grew to hate the PRI. Secretly, the Labor Party back to form a coup attempt against the fascist PRI, buying weapons from the black market and giving them to their members. In 1969, a group of armed Labor Party members stormed the National Palace in a violent yet successful coup attempt called the "Peoples' Revolution" by Mexicans. The PRI retreated from Mexico City, but did not disband entirely againist the Labour Party's forces. Through 1969 to 1974, the PRI and the Labor Party of Mexico would fight a bloody civil war that would cost thousands of lives. During the Mexican Civil War, most of the Pro-Labor Party supporters would taken all of the states below Mexico City, while the Nationalists had everything from Mexico City to the U.S. border. This would prove to be more harsher for the Labor Party soldiers, as the Nationalists had more oil than them. The war officially ended in 1974 after President Richard Nixon intervened in the conflict, helping to maintain a cease-fire in the region. After U.S. peacekeeping forces left the region in January 1975, the Nationalists struck down hard on the Labor Party part of Mexico, taking back all of the region. Labor Party members who had planned the attack in the first place were immediately executed, and for two years the Institutional Revolutionary Party sent Death Squads onto the streets of Mexico to make sure that all opposition was crushed. The years after the Mexican Civil War were very good for the country economically and politically. The state-run oil company Pemex grew so large that it was said to be the best run company in all of Latin America, one that could not even be bribed by U.S. oil companies to give up their fields. Even though some citizens still disliked the PRI's regime, many kept quiet since they had achieved so much for the country. The PRI continued to rule Mexico until the 2010, when the government was toppled by a more democratic group after a series of "openess" laws and acts within the PRI government. After the PRI collapse, Mexico continued to flourish as one of Central America's best countries. Communist Takeover Main Article: 'Central American War.' Around the 2020's Communist insurgents had taken over both Mexico and most of Central America and declared the establishment of the People's Republic of Central America with support and finance from China. Mexico City Earthquake In 2042, disaster struck the strong Latin American country. A 9.8 Magnitude Earthquake nearly obliterated Mexico City on April 2, 2042. Famous buildings and monuments, such as the Ángel de la Independencia monument and the National Palace were significantly damaged during the Earthquake; as well as other buildings and highways. The U.S. quickly sent relief services into the country, and companies such as General Atomics led the charge. Their number one product, the Mr. Handy construction robot, quickly became a best seller as the Mexicans were trying to rebuild the city. American takeover of Oilfields Eight years later, Mexico once again became unstable. A new Nationalist Party, the Mexican National Army, had begun attacking Federal Forces near Mexico City around 2050. The nation's still underdeveloped industry continued to pump pollution into the air, the only long lasting contribution of old PRI regime. However, this was only minor problems, as the Mexican National Army were only five thousand people strong and the pollution rate was only 10%. However, U.S. politicians had another view on the situation. To protect their business interests and the oil supply in Mexico, the U.S. began to exert extreme pressure on the small nation. To make sure that the Mexican government was weakened, the U.S. begins to impose economic sanctions to ruin Mexico's government. Then in 2051, the U.S. Military entered Mexico after the government fell apart to make sure oil was still running to the U.S. . Companies such as Petró-Chico, who had been in the country since 2042, gained more power in the country as the state-run Pemex collapsed. That same year northern Mexico was annexed into the United States and all valuable fuel and oil pipelines were under American control while the south was left alone but a new Pro-American puppet government was made in its place. After the Great War Mexico was nealy destroyed in the Great War and was almost exterminated following the war's end. Mexico itself was unable to afford the Vaults that the United States had and so, most of the Mexican people perished in the Great War, but not all of them were gone. Small pockets of Mexicans had survived and established various settlements, tribes, and other societies in the Mexican wasteland. Down south, a faction exists called the New Mexican Republic, but it's at odds with violent tribes and settlements that are united under the banner of the Mexican Communist Party. Up north, most of it is either annexed into the New California Republic or Caesar's Legion with legion holdings being under constant siege by the NCR since the 2290s. Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Pre-War Factions Category:Locations